GirlyBoy
by Till death due us part
Summary: Have you every though that a Jutsu could go wrong? It did to Naruto. See what happens when his whole world changes. Or should I say her whole world? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: **Naruto  
**Characters: **Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi  
**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto  
**Genre: **Humor, Romance  
**Rating: **M (To be safe and the language used.)  
**Title:** Girly-boy

**Author's notes:**

I no own any Naruto things.

I have bad grammar most likely.

I care no.

Have fun.

**Additional: **Have you ever thought that a Jutsu could go wrong? It did to Naruto. See what happens when his whole world changes. Or should I say her whole world?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl was walking through Konoha village, looking quite angry. She had blonde hair that was tied up in two pony tails and went down to atleast her ankles. Then there was the gorgeous crystal blue eyes and what looked like cuts on her cheeks. Mostly looking like cat whiskers of the sorts. She had on an orange coat with white fluffy topping on the collar. It also had two blue lines going down the front from top to the bottom of the coat. Then she had on orange pants that matched the coat with a pair of Japanese sandals. She had her fists balled up and squinting her eyes like she was really mad. She actually started stomping when a guy came up and asked for her name.

She arrived at Kakashi's house and knocked on the door. Well it was more like almost knocking it down rather than knocking. "OPEN UP!" She yelled.

The door opened smoothly and there stood the man named Kakashi. He blinked down at her, recognizing her in an instant. "Naruto!" His eyes went wide. He could tell it was him because of the clothes she was wearing and the attitude she had was just like Naruto's.

…Or maybe it was just Naruto's twin sister that was never there almost always and had nothing to wear so she stole Naruto's clothing for the day.

That wasn't likely so he just stuck to option A.

"Is that you!" His eyes remained wide.

"No I'm just your neighbor next door and I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar cause my cake is about to go bad without it." She said sarcastically. "THE HELL I AM SO OPEN UP!" She glared at him.

He blinked and opened the door wider as she stomped inside. He then closed the door behind them and sat down on the couch across from where she was sitting.

Her arms were crossed and she had a mean glare on her face. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" She yelled.

He kind of leaned forward and examined her for a second. "I would say…Were you doing the Sexy-Jutsu Naruto?"

"Yes, what about it!"

"It backfired on you then." He leaned back and placed a hand to one side of his head, feeling a small headache from Naruto's yells.

"BACKFIRED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"You're obviously not focusing so you couldn't be maintaining your chakuras. Every once in awhile and this is rare by the way, your attempts of Jutsu backfire. Take Sasuke's Flame-Jutsu for example. If it backfired on him then he would be burned, but not killed at his level. Your Sexy-Jutsu backfired and made you a girl but I don't know how long you will remain a girl. So I recommend that if you want to wear a dress to look more like a girl, don't do it. You may turn back into yourself."

"How long is this going to last!" She waited impatiently.

"Anywhere from a couple of hours to forever maybe. I have no clue. You're the only one that uses that technique here."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT AGAINST SASUKE! HE'LL SEE THAT I'M A GIRL AND THINK I'M A SISSY AND GO EASY ON ME! I'LL BE AN OUTCAST MORE! JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

Kakashi rubbed his ears after the yelling. "I would suggest you get a girl name for now and just be a girl who wears boy clothes. You'll have to train no matter what though and even if I didn't tell Sasuke or Sakura that you are really Naruto, they're going to find out with that attitude of yours and they've seen you in this form already. It's just best if we just wait till it wears off. Who knows, it might wear off with a bit of training or a mission." He smiled casually.

She sat there, glaring, not buying it. "THIS IS A LOAD OF SHIT!" She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously going into a fit mode.

"Naruto, just calm down. Everything will be ok. This will pass soon. This kind of thing only happens to a few people and it happens very rarely. In the meantime…What do you think of the name Shoko?" He smiled again.

"No."

"Shitori?"

"No."

"Megumi?"

"No!"

"Shinobi?"

"NO!"

"Akemi?"

She glared at him then looked at the ground. "Yeah, that'll work I guess."

"Ok, welcome to the team Akemi." He smiled yet again.

She just stood up and stomped out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She then ran to her house and blinked. Suddenly, everything in her whole house was too boyish. She hated it. The clothes she was wearing seemed tacky and she just wanted to punch someone when she was in the mood she was in. "WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" She fell down harshly on the ground in her front room on her ass with a thump. She then just sighed and stood up, walking to the closet. She sweatdropped when all she saw was the same outfit she had on just with clones. She grabbed one and pulled out a black shirt that was sleeve less and slid it on. She then sweatdropped more when she found out she was missing something. "Damnit. This is going to be embarrassing." She closed the orange coat over herself and walked out of the house, over to Sakura's house.

A few people stared at her on the way there but she sighed with relief that she didn't know them. She didn't care anyways. When she got to Sakura's house, she knocked on the door politely and waited for her.

It took her about 5 minutes but she got there. "Yes?" She smiled but then recognized that it was actually Naruto, just in his Sexy-Jutsu form. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NARUTO!" She glared at her, angry.

She sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry Sakura but can I ask you for something?"

"What?" She stood there and continued to glare at her.

"Can I please…" She started to blush lightly, embarrassed. "Borrow a bra?"

"…"

"…"

"NARUTO YOU PERVE!" She slammed the door in her face. "GO AWAY!" She yelled from the other side.

"Please! I'll explain!"

She opened the door back up and continued to glare at her. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON!" She opened the door wider to let her in.

She walked in then Sakura slammed the door behind her.

Sakura started to walk up to her room and Naruto followed her. She stood beside her closet and turned around to her. "Well? What's so important that you had to change to get one of my bras huh?"

"Well…" She started, still blushing with embarrassment. "I was trying my Sexy-Jutsu and then something went wrong. I kind of remained a girl. It scared me at first so I ran to Kakashi-Sensei's house and he told me that my Jutsu backfired on me and I might remain a girl from an hour to forever. Then I went home and tried on a shirt. It didn't work out. So I figured, hey, Sakura's a girl, she should have some bras. So I came over here."

She blinked at her, kind of believing the story but then again not believing it at the same time. "Is this true?"

"Believe it! You can ask Kakashi-Sensei if you don't believe me!"

She sighed then suddenly grabbed her chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Akemi jumped back, freaked out by what Sakura just did to her.

"I GOTTA SEE WHAT SIZE YOU ARE!" She growled and grabbed her again.

She stood there looking to the side while Sakura felt of her and sweatdropped. "This is so embarrassing." She thought to herself.

Sakura then pulled her hands away and reached in the closet. She pulled out a slightly large bra and handed it over to her. "I'd say you're a size C cup. Try it. If it's too small or too big then ask me and I can get you a new one."

"Thanks." She smiled and looked around. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down this hallway outside of my room and the first door on the right."

She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She then took off the coat and the shirt, putting on the bra. Suddenly, her face went blank. "How in the hell am I supposed to put one of these on!" She growled, not knowing at all where they go or how to put them on.

The door cracked open and Sakura was standing in the doorway with a sigh. "I knew you wouldn't know how this works of all people. Here, let me help." She pulled the bra off of her that was way too much wrong and straightened it, sliding the strings up her arms and onto her shoulders. She then attached the hooks in the back and grabbed a small mirror from a drawer in the sink. She held it slightly above her head so she could see her back in the mirror she was already looking at. "See? It has hooks and you will have to do this on your own. CAUSE I'M NOT DOING IT FOR YOU ANYMORE, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT!" She growled as she showed her the hooks and how to take them off, then put them back on.

She grabbed her shirt and put on the black shirt then the orange coat and turned around to Sakura. "Thanks a lot." She smiled. "I don't know a lot of girl stuff so I'll have to ask you. Is that ok? I don't want to get into any trouble."

She blinked at her. "Sure. You just better not ask me any stupid questions next time or I'll beat you to a pulp." She glared.

"Oh yeah, my new name is Akemi."

She paused with a smile. "That's a good girl name for you Naruto. Akemi I mean."

She smiled back and walked down the stairs. "Bye Sakura." She waved to her and walked out of the house.

"Bye." She smiled and walked back to her room.

Akemi was happy now, her shirt didn't feel as weird. She was defiantly going to go back to her if she had anymore questions about being a girl. In the meantime she had to get rid of what she was wearing first. She sweatdropped, looking at her old clothing and walked back to her house. When she got there, she pulled off the orange coat and pulled the black shirt back then tied it in a knot in the back, making it skin tight. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "Damn I look hot." She did a twirl of her hair with a smile.

She then rolled up the orange pants to make a Capri kind of look then started messing with her hair. She couldn't decide how to wear it and it was driving her crazy. She sweatdropped then just left it as piggy tails but it started to curl at the ends because of the humidity outside. She smiled. "Oh that looks so cute!" She decided that she would walk outside as the new girl.

She was strolling around Konoha village, smiling. Suddenly, a bunch of guys started giving her looks and making eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at them and smiled with a small chuckle. "This will be fun."

Then she saw Sasuke standing near a sign.

Her heart seemed to race for some reason. Was it because he looked good all of a sudden? Was she going crazy? "WHAT AM I DOING? I HATE THAT GUY!" She thought to herself and tried to walk past him, acting like she didn't care.

He looked up at her when she almost passed him though, making her freeze. She couldn't move at all. His eyes had made her stop completely. Back then those eyes would only make her want to punch him but now…Now was different.

He blinked for a moment then realized it was Naruto. His eyes went wide and he ran off, nearly having a nose bleed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**End for now.**

2nd Chapter is on it's way, don't worry. It's hiliarious what happens with my plans though. If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. If you feel indifferent, try to review. Also, I need a few more ideas for later so if you're willing to give some up then donate them to me please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: **Naruto

**Characters: **Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Rating: **M (To be safe and the language used)

**Title: **Girly-boy

**Author's notes:**

I no own any Naruto things.

I have bad grammar most likely.

I care no.

Have fun.

**Additional:** Have you ever thought that a Jutsu could go wrong? It did to Naruto. See what happens when his whole world changes. Or should I say her whole world?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She eeped when she saw Sasuke run off. He'd already figure that it was Naruto in his form but she wondered why he had the nose bleed. Interested, Akemi ran after him with a smile.

She stopped nearly outside of the village and saw Sasuke standing there, blinking at the ground. He looked up and saw her again and almost jumped. "Naruto! What are doing?" He growled and glared at her with the usual icy glare.

She then brought her hand up to her mouth with a smirk, flatted the palm horizontal to her mouth, and acted like she was blowing kisses at him. Of course she pulled away and laughed at him after that.

He however didn't laugh but smirked instead once he found out. "So you're stuck like that?"

She paused.

"I knew it! Baka!" He started to laugh at her.

She glared at him. "You trying to pick a fight!"

"I couldn't fight a girl!" He laughed back at her.

_There he goes, calling me a sissy. _She thought to herself and growled at him. "Oh yeah! I can still fight you know! I bet I could whip your ass easy in this form!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it." Sasuke smirked at her, standing back, and having his hands ready to put in any hand signs.

Akemi dashed towards him. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" She yelled as she performed the hand signs as she ran towards him. More of her appeared all around him and were dashing towards him.

He stood his ground, still making signs with his hands and saying words.

Just when she was about to punch him, he disappeared after saying "Dragon-Breath Jutsu!" She blinked, stopping there. One them looked up, hearing a crackling, and went wide eyed.

He had jumped in the air fast at last second and had his right hand in the position of how to blow up a balloon. Fire came out of his mouth as he blew and engulfed all the Akemis in fire. The crackling sound came from the fire as he blew it out at her. After about 3 minutes or so of roasting, he stopped and landed back softly on the ground.

All of the Akemis were roasted and their clothes were burnt, just not burnt off. She glared at him. "You bastard!" Her hair was frizzy and she had pieces of her clothes flying off from being burnt so badly. She hated him now. "You're going to get it now!" She growled as all of the Akemis approached him.

He blinked. _What? He should've been down by now._ Sasuke thought to himself and looked around to help him out of this situation before being beaten by a girly Naruto.

The Akemis approached nearer and nearer then suddenly, grabbed all of his clothes, holding him down. "You're not getting away this time!" They all growled as the original Akemi approached him. "I can't believe you did that you cheater!" She glared at him.

He smirked. "What? Did I ruin your clothes little girl? They looked like trash anyways."

Now she was pissed. Her face was starting to turn red with anger and the clones of her around him, holding him down, wanted so badly to punch him. "HOW DARE YOU BASTARD!" She growled really loudly and punched him square in the stomach.

He just smirked more. "Wow, I think I would mistake you for a real girl Naruto. I didn't think you would care 'that' much about your apparel." He stressed the that.

"I do now you bastard and you better remember that." She kept her glare on him and punched him harder in the stomach. She then nodded to her clones as a sign to drop him. They all nodded and dropped him harshly on the ground. "I'll let you go for now. You better remember next time though." She growled and turned her back on him, walking off.

He blinked. _He wasn't even hurting me by punching. Is he holding back cause he's a girl or is it something else? _He thought to himself and stood up, brushing all of the dirt off his clothing.

She was completely gone and away from him, growling and stomping her feet. She was not in a good mood at all right now. She marched by people as they stared at her, blinking. She slowly came to a stop when she saw Sakura walking to a training course. _Wait, maybe I can ask her._ She looked around and made sure no one was looking and grabbed Sakura, hiding behind a building they were walking by.

She eeped and hit her on the head. "Let me go!"

"Sakura, it's me." She let her go and turned her around.

She blinked then growled. "What was that for? You could've just asked instead of taking me somewhere!"

"Sorry but…"

"What is it?" She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Are girls always moody like this? It's killing me. Normally I wouldn't give a shit about what I wore and all of a sudden I'm wanting to kill someone for saying that I looked bad."

"Girls are moody a whole lot. Wither you like it or not. And also, you do have bad clothing."

"Oh yeah! Say that to my face!" She growled.

"I am. Well, you're still Naruto in there too which is going to be awkward. We need to get you some clothing that doesn't look so boyish."

"That's just your tastes." She crossed her arms with a glare. "I happen to like my clothing."

She glared back. "You want to look good or not?"

"I don't know if I'll turn back into a boy when I'm in girl clothing. Do you know how embarrassing that would be!" She growled back in response.

"Fine! Look like a tomboy! I don't care." Her anger just rose steadily. "You could've done this on your own you know! You didn't need my help. You should already know that girls are moody, dobe!" She turned around and walked off.

"Fine! You weren't that much of a help anyways!" She growled and walked the other way. "Stupid Sakura with her stupid help that wasn't helpful at all." She mumbled as she walked behind the buildings.

Kakashi appeared right around the corner suddenly. "Hey Akemi." He smiled.

She stopped in her tracks and blinked at him. She was actually taller now since she was a girl and she just had noticed that. She came up to about his higher part of his chest in height. Atleast he got taller as a girl, that was one thing about it that was good so far other than seeing Sasuke getting a bloody nose over her. "Oh hey Kakashi-Sensei." She blinked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you." He continued smiling. "You're still a girl?"

"Yep. As ever." She gave him a blank look like 'Isn't it obvious?'

He blinked and thought for a moment. "I thought it would've warn off by now with your level of chakuras. It's been several hours already. Maybe you'll turn back tomorrow. If you don't then that's going to be a problem." He blinked over at her as he thought aloud.

She blinked, alittle wide eyed. "What is tomorrow?"

"Your training day with Sasuke and Sakura. Have they both already seen you in this condition?"

She growled lightly. "Yeah. What about it?"

His smile faded. "Dang it. I wanted to surprise Sakura and Sasuke. I wanted to see their faces when they saw you." He smiled then again, thinking that they would both be freaking out that Naruto was a girl. Well, Sakura would but Sasuke would've been surprised, just not showing it. Which was no fun.

She growled. "Well too bad!"

"You're still going to training, you're not excused. In fact, I actually want you to train as a girl because it could help you with not only getting better but getting a feel around, you know? Well…You know how hard it would be if your enemy turned you into a panda or something? You would need to train and get used to those chakuras levels. Same with you being a girl, you don't know your levels." He smiled again. "Plus you don't know how long you're going to remain in that form and how long Sasuke would wait to fight you."

She blinked then the information finally got in her head. "Oh! Ok. So tomorrow right?"

"Right." He smiled. "You should get a good rest, it's going to be slightly stressful."

She blinked at him, wondering which tactic he would use this time to train them. "Alright." She turned around and walked back to her house. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was going to kick Sasuke's ass as a girl and this would've made her day.

She walked into her house, shutting the door behind her, and falling on the bed. "I missed this." She smiled as she cuddled up to her pillow and started to fall asleep, really tired. "Maybe this is all a dream…More like a nightmare." Her face glared without her eyes, they were closed. She then fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it n.n…I didn't have a bunch of ideas though so it kind of wasn't all that great. It's just leading up to the finally so I don't expect it to be that great if you know what I mean. And there are more chapters, you just have to wait for them. As always, comment if you liked it, hated it, or try to comment if you are indifferent. Bai-Bai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: **Naruto  
**Characters: **Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi  
**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto  
**Genre: **Humor, Romance  
**Rating: **M (To be safe and the language used.)  
**Title:** Girly-boy

**Author's notes:**

I no own any Naruto things.

I have bad grammar most likely.

I care no.

Have fun.

**Additional: **Have you ever thought that a Jutsu could go wrong? It did to Naruto. See what happens when his whole world changes. Or should I say her whole world?

* * *

Akemi's day started out bad; so to say…She woke up, half an hour late already by the alarm clock next to her bed, her pillow being drooled on again. She sighed. "I still have my habits…" Her stomach growled and her eye twitched, then she was about to get out of the bed but it refused to let go of her, a blanket tied around her leg to the bed. She fell from this, landing flat on her face, her alarm still going off with the annoying ringing. 

She sighed, kicking off the bed sheets and hitting the alarm with a shoe she found on the ground, knocking it off and making the annoying buzzing to stop. She got up, her hair messed up…She wasn't used to long hair much, her hair always being short when she was a boy…It was much easier to take care of. She couldn't help it, but on the way to the kitchen to get breakfast she kept feeling like she needed to brush it badly, it feeling dirty somehow. Her fingers twitched, ignoring it, making her way to the kitchen first.

Her day only got worse. She had set the toaster on fire practically, not in the mood to figure out how it worked and burnt her breakfast along with it. She went for Ramen after throwing out the burnt toaster, only to find her shelves empty. Her stomach growled and her eye twitched, her looking in the fridge…Nothing.

Ok, she had to go shopping, but she couldn't now, she had to leave soon…She grabbed what she found…Bread…Her eye twitched. She was out of butter and she had to eat it raw without a toaster. Atleast it was something to fill her up. She stuck two more pieces into her mouth, eating them while fixing her hair and sliding into her clothes, nearly falling down. She had gotten taller aswell with being a girl, her balance going off alittle but not by much. She really hoped she would turn into her old self soon, not liking the form.

She ran out of the door, closing it on the way out fast, but then falling and hitting the ground again. She growled, getting up and dusting her self off while running again. It wasn't her lucky again. She ran smack into one person she would regret running into, Gaara of the sand.

He turned, her running into his gord, and a glare filled his eyes as he stared at her.

She sweatdropped and waved a hand. "So-mm-rry" She said, swallowing the last piece of bread. She then smiled alittle nervously, running off. "I gotta go now, sorry."

Gaara blinked some, glaring still. He didn't recognize her, but telling from the orange clothing, blonde hair, and lines on her cheeks, she seemed like Naruto in girl form or Naruto's sister if he had one.

She had gotten to the bridge panting alittle.

She hid behind a tree, not in the mood to actually go training or do a mission today, knowing her bad lucky she would screw it up more. "I'm sure if I said I was sick Kakashi would let me off…I mean, he doesn't know what it's like to be a sudden girl!" His eye twitched. She turned and started to run back to her apartment, but then remembered about the lack of food at her house, and the fact that she had sudden cravings…For some reason, ice cream looked like heaven right now. Sure ramen was still good, but she would actually turn down ramen right now for a spoon of nice cold ice cream…She drooled alittle at the thoughts of it and ran to the store. She started buying things other than ramen for once, blinking at some of them that required cooking, a skill she had little experience in.

She was looking at a can of cookie ingredients, something she never imagined what it took to cook them, when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped some, turning around with a small eep when she saw Kakashi standing there.

He smiled behind his mask. "Akemi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sakura and Sasuke at the moment?"

She glared back, instantly defending herself. "Shouldn't you be!"

"Well, there was a book sale on some books I really liked…But never mind that, you should be there."

"I was just going to restock on some foo-"

"You can do that AFTER training." He grabbed her arm, her dropping the basket of food she just picked up and started walking off towards their meeting spot.

She glared, her eye twitching. She did not want to train today…But now she couldn't use the excuse of being sick…Damn Kakashi.

* * *

Ok, I finally got off my butt and came to work…Happy? Cause I am…I did post something after all… Sorry it took so long, I still don't have my laptop back and that guy who fixes computers is being a lazier jackass than I am --…Well, I went ahead and tried to write the third chapter, seeing as how there's a 50-50 shot I won't get it back again… I'm working on the 4th chapter now…BaiBai 


End file.
